Code Lyoko: The Last Code
by DiamondMoonTears
Summary: Time's running out as XANA prepares for the final battle. Our heros are going through changes as well, they're experiencing new emotions and broken hearts as lies and secrets unfold. but can they save the world one last time?
1. Xana

A/N: Hey! I'm DiamondMoonTears, I haven't written anything in the Code Lyoko Category yet, so I'm kinda excited about writing this fic. Well, here's the first chapter!

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Ulrich, Odd, Aelita and Jeremy were all standing outside the cafeteria waiting for Yumi.

"Ahhh where is she?" Odd asked rubbing his stomach. "I can only go for food for so long…"

Ulrich looked up. "Odd you just ate some food in health, which was only ten minutes ago!"

Odd shook his head. "My dear Ulrich that was a mere snack, it was only to tide me over until now and now I need to eat!" Odd gestured by pointing to the cafeteria line inside.

Ulrich shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned against the building. "I swear Odd you have five stomachs."

Odd flashed a toothy grin.

Aelita tried to hide a laugh as Jeremy took her hand in his. She immediately stopped and blushed. He smiled at her and looked at the other two.

"Aw come on guys! Look! There's Yumi now you can stop complaining now." He pointed behind Ulrich.

"Yes finally! Food!" Odd shouted and ran into the cafeteria building.

Ulrich felt a smile coming on his face as he turned to see where Jeremy was pointing. When he saw who was with her his smile faded and his eyes narrowed. Yumi was walking towards them, with her books clutched to her chest, alongside William.

Ulrich scowled. "What does HE want?" He said grumpily as Yumi laughed at something William had said.

Jeremy shrugged. But Aelita looked at Ulrich with kind eyes. "Don't worry Ulrich, they're just friends."

Ulrich didn't take his eyes off Yumi as she came closer. "I'm sure that's what Yumi thinks…" He trailed off as Yumi and William reached the group.

Yumi smiled. "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late! William was just telling me the funniest joke ever! Do you want to hear it?" Yumi looked at William.

Aelita and Jeremy nodded in sync but Ulrich uttered: "Not really." Without even turning to her.

A beat.

Yumi crossed her arms the best she could while holding her books and said: "Well! Some ones obviously in a bad mood! What's gotten into you Ulrich!"

Ulrich kept staring at the floor. "I'm not in the mood for a joke." He said bitterly

Yumi's eyes narrowed. "Well I can see that!" She opened her mouth to say more but William stopped her. "It's okay Yumi, I'll tell it another time. Look I have class so I have to go, meet you after school?"

Yumi's eyes softened and she nodded. "Okay, see you then."

William smiled. "Okay, see ya." Then he turned and took off towards the school.

Yumi turned back to Ulrich. She frowned. Jeremy winced and Aelita shifted from one foot to the other.

Yumi kept her arms crossed. "Ulrich why are you always like this! I'm allowed to have friends outside of the lyoko gang you know! We're just friends!"

"That's probably what he wants you to think." Ulrich retorted.

Yumi scoffed. "W-what? How could you even say that!"

Before she could go on Odd appeared at the doors of the cafeteria. "Hey! It's spaghetti and meatballs! We haven't had this in awhile! Come in guys!" And he ran back inside.

Jeremy scratched his head with his free hand. "I sometimes wonder about him…" He said as he and Aelita walked into the lunchroom. He glanced back. "Are you guys coming?"

Ulrich looked at him. "Fine." Without even giving Yumi a glance he walked into the cafeteria after them.

Yumi stood there, staring after them as they got into the lunch line. She shook her head sadly and looked down.

"Ulrich…it's not like that…I swear…" She sadly murmured.

She turned and ran towards the school, without any of the others noticing.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

In the cafeteria…

"Hey Aelita! Can I have the rest of your pudding?" Odd asked as he gazed longingly at it on her tray.

Aelita laughed. "Sure Odd, take it hehe." She said as Odd grabbed it from her plate.

Jeremy slapped his hand to his head. "Oh brother."

Ulrich slumped in his chair and stared into space, deep in thought.

Odd looked over at him while taking a break from shoveling the pudding into his mouth. He had some chocolate on his face from it. "Ulrich! You've hardly touched your food! What's wrong? You're normally right behind me when it comes to eating."

Ulrich pushed back his chair and stood up. "You can have it, I'm not hungry." He walked towards the exit of the cafeteria.

Odd blinked.

"What's wrong with him?"

Aelita sighed. She looked at Jeremy.

Jeremy looked back at her, then at Odd. "It's Yumi. She's been hanging out with William a lot lately. And I think it's finally getting to him."

Odd set the pudding down.

"What! Come on Jeremy! Ulrich wouldn't let something like that get to him! Yumi and William are just-"

"Friends, we know Odd" Jeremy said. He pushed his glasses up and leaned forward in his chair. "But I believe Ulrich is getting a little, well, jealous about the relationship they have."

Odd leaned back in his chair. "Oh come on Jeremy! You can't be serious! Yumi and Ulrich have been on and off all year! Plus they're perfect for each other!"

"But I think Yumi is getting tired of waiting" Aelita said, jumping in. "Ulrich hasn't asked her out yet, has he?"

Jeremy shook his head. "Not yet. But with William, now, it probably won't happen for awhile."

Odd let the chair fall back in place. He stood up. "Ulrich doesn't just give up like that! He'll fight for her! You'll see!"

Jeremy grinned. "We know that, Odd. The problem is, will he ask her before William does? Because he doesn't have much time if he's gonna."

Odd began sat back down and began to eat from Ulrich's tray. "Hmmm now only he knows the answer to that."

Aelita looked around as the boys talked.

_Where's Yumi?_ She thought as she searched the cafeteria for her.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Yumi rushed into the girl's bathroom. Once she was in front of the sink would she let her tears flow. As they ran down her face she looked to see if anyone else was in the bathroom with her before she fell to the floor began to sob.

She cradled her head in her hands as she quickly cried.

After a bit she had to stop for her crying for it had started to give her a bad headache.

Yumi stood up and looked herself in the mirror. She was a mess. Her face was all red from her crying and her eyes were puffy. She glanced at her cell phone to check the time.

"Only 45 minutes until lunch is over," She said to herself as she took a paper towel from the dispenser and began to dab her face with it.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Ulrich sat on a tree branch. He knew it seemed stupid, but that was where he felt like he could think without anyone interrupting him.

He leaned against the tree and closed his eyes. He was deep in thought.

A little voice in his head told him to apologize to Yumi.

"It's not that simple." He said to himself. "She's mad at me now, she doesn't want to talk to me. It's all William's fault. Boy if we were in Lyoko I'd have crushed him by now." He made a fist with his hand.

The little voice in his head scolded him.

Ulrich sighed.

"Alright, alright I'll go apologize but later I need to give her some time." He said.

Ulrich blinked.

"Man I definitely need a therapist."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"And then I said, it takes one to know one!"

Jeremy laughed at Aelita's story.

"Haha! Seriously Aelita that was great! You sure showed him."

Aelita tilted her head to the side. "Thank you."

Jeremy smiled.

"Hey Aelita-" A beeping coming from Jeremy's bag interrupted him. Jeremy gasped and took his laptop out of its case right away. He opened it and began to type like mad.

Odd, sitting across the two, burped. His arms were slung over the two chairs on either side of him. He leaned towards the two with a worried expression.

"Jeremy? What's up?"

Jeremy shut his laptop. He adjusted his glasses.

"X.A.N.A.'s activated a tower. Odd, call Yumi and Ulrich. Tell them to meet us at the factory."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Well that's all for now! Please leave a review and tell me what you think so far!

As Always,

DiamondMoonTears


	2. False Tower?

A/N: Hey! Hope you guys liked last chapter! I have a lot of midyears going on, but I think that shouldn't stop me from updating, do you?

Well, here's the next chapter!

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_**Ring! Ring!**_

Yumi opened her eyes. Her cheeks were stained with tear marks. She looked at her backpack, which was also on the floor of the girl's bathroom.

_**Ring! Ring!**_

Yumi sighed heavily. She finally gathered enough strength to shuffle over to her backpack.

She reached in and rummaged around for a bit before producing her cell phone. She looked at the caller ID.

'_Odd? What could he want?'_ She thought as she pressed the 'talk' button.

"Hello?"

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Outside, Odd stood under an oak tree in the courtyard.

He taped the cell phone he had to his ear as the number speed dialed.

"Come on, come on." He said as he waited for an answer.

Then finally… _"Hello?"_

Odd brightened up, but only for a short second. "Yumi? Gosh, you don't sound good is everything alright?"

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Yumi grabbed some tissues with her free hand and wiped her nose.

"I'm fine, I just…hit my head…" She lied into the phone as she tossed the used tissues into the trash.

"So, what's up? Is everything alright?" She asked as she switched the phone to her other ear so she could use that hand to wet a paper towel.

"No, actually. X.A.N.A.'s launched an attack; a tower's been activated. Can you come to the factory ASAP?"

Yumi's eyes widened. She turned off the water.

"Why haven't we felt the effects yet?" Yumi asked Odd.

"I dunno, maybe it's still early in the attack, it's good thing we caught it before any real damage happened."

"Yeah." Yumi said quietly. She brought up the wet paper towel to her cheeks and she began to dab them lightly with it.

"Jeremy and Aelita are already at the factory. And I've already called Ulrich, don't worry."

Yumi laughed.

"Why would I be worried?" She said with a hint of anger.

"I-um- never mind, just, can you come?" Odd tried to get the subject off of Ulrich.

Yumi sighed. She had finished cleaning her face. She tossed those paper towels into the trash as she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked perfectly normal again.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"_Okay, I'll meet you there."_

Odd smiled.

"Awesome, I'll tell Jeremy you're on your way!"

"_Bye"_ Bleep! His connection was severed.

Odd pressed another button on his phone. His phone automatically went to speed dial to Jeremy's cell phone. He put the phone to his ear and he began to run towards the woods.

"Yes Odd?" 

Odd panted as he ran. "Yumi's on her way Jeremy! I just called her."

"Whew, at first I thought she wouldn't come…" 

Odd smirked. "Well Einstein, looks like the whole gang's gonna be there."

Odd heard some laughter on the other end. Then Jeremy finally spoke. _"Good thing to, remember, X.A.N.A.'s even more powerful than before after he gained access to the keys to Lyoko…"_ He trailed off.

Odd reached the manhole. "Yeah, but we'll defeat X.A.N.A. just like we used to."

"I hope so Odd, see you soon."

"Yeah," Odd said as he hung up. He picked up the cover and climbed into the manhole. He pulled the cover back in place. And began to climb down…

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Pssssh! Ching!

Yumi walked out of the elevator. As she did the rest of the gang, who were all standing by the computer, turned their heads to her. Yumi gave a small smile and walked over to them, she made sure not to stand near Ulrich. Jeremy turned his chair to face her and smiled.

"Good! We're all here now! Everyone head to the scanner room! There's not a moment to waste!

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Odd, Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita all stood in the scanner room.

Yumi and Ulrich were keeping a distance from each other, and Aelita and Odd exchanged looks. They could practically feel the tension between the two.

Jeremy's voice rang out of the loud speakers in the room.

"_Okay everyone, get into your positions."_

Odd, Ulrich and Yumi stepped in front of the three scanners.

"Scanner Odd, transferring Odd" 

Odd stepped into the scanner. The doors shut with a clang. He turned around and before long; he could feel himself beginning to lift into the air. His feet began to tingle and he shut his eyes…

"Scanner Yumi, transferring Yumi" Yumi turned in the scanner. She could feel the electric currents manipulating her molecules so she could enter Lyoko. She shut her eyes as her hair began to toss… "Scanner Ulrich, transferring Ulrich" 

Ulrich took his hands out of his pockets. He stepped into the scanner. He felt the air currents in the scanner changing. He began to lift in the air and shut his eyes as the machine began to climax…

"Scanner Aelita, transferring Aelita" 

Aelita went into the scanner Yumi had been in. She felt the machine turning her, processing the data for the virtualization. She felt a tingly sensation all over her body and she shut her eyes before lifting into the air…

Upstairs, Jeremy stared at the super computer. He hit the space bar.

"Virtualization" 

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

The Desert Region.

Rough scans of Odd and Yumi appeared a few feet above the ground. A mini circle scanner went over their forms and their colors and weapons appeared. They dropped to the ground.

Thump! Thump!

Ulrich and Aelita's rough scans appeared right after. Their colors and Ulrich's sword materialized.

Thump! Thump!

Yumi and Odd turned to Ulrich and Aelita.

"_Did you guys make it alright?"_ Jeremy's voice rang throughout the area.

Yumi smiled. "Yeah Jeremy! Everything seems the same as it did before."

"_That's good, can any of you spot the activated tower? We need to be as quick as possible, I don't know how powerful X.A.N.A has gotten, but I do know that he has cloaked the tower from my scanners, plus you guys have been out of the action for awhile…"_ Jeremy's voice trailed off.

Aelita looked around. She smiled. "Look there!" She pointed and the rest of the group turned to see.

There was the activated tower, not even 300 feet away. It was on what it looked like some sort of hanging valley with a path of rock leading up to it.

Yumi smiled. "So much for X.A.N.A being all powerful! That was easy!"

Ulrich crossed his arms. "It's to easy if you ask me. Whenever it's this easy it's normally a trap."

Aelita turned to him and smiled. "Maybe things are finally looking our way Ulrich, and besides, X.A.N.A is even more powerful than before. Why would he waste his time setting traps?"

Ulrich shrugged and looked away from the group.

"_I can't seem to get the vehicles online, do you guys think you can walk it?"_ Jeremy's voice saved them an awkward silence.

Odd looked up. "No sweat Jeremy!"

"_**Rrrraaauuugggggghhh!"**_

They all turned their heads towards the noise. Aelita gasped.

"Uh oh, Jeremy I think we've been spotted." Odd said as he readied his arrows.

Jeremy's voice was again heard, but this time it sounded urgent. _"It's a group of tarantulas! Be careful there're all heading your way!"_

Yumi whipped her fans out. "So much for this being easy." She said as she got into a fighting pose.

Odd readied his arrows. He got down on one knee and aimed. "Wait a minute, the tower is _behind_ us, why aren't they guarding the tower?"

"I don't know! But I think it would be good to inform you that X.A.N.A.'s reprogrammed these monsters, and to their benefit to!"

Ulrich unsheathed his sword. "How so Jeremy?" He eyed the monsters as they came closer. He counted five of them.

One of the monsters went down on two of its legs and held out its arms. It began to fire lasers at the gang.

Ulrich began to block them with his sword, but there were too many.

"AHH!" Ulrich grabbed his shoulder where he had been hit. His shoulder sparked as he heard Jeremy from above.

"Ulrich! X.A.N.A.'s upgrade made those monsters to be a lot more powerful than they used to be! You have 5 life points left!"

Ulrich did all but gaped. "Are you kidding me? They almost took me down in one hit!"

Odd turned to Aelita. "Go to the tower! We might not make it!"

Aelita nodded. "Right." She turned and sprinted towards the tower.

"Will she be alright by herself Jeremy?" Odd asked as he turned back to the battle.

"I should believe so. Remember, X.A.N.A.'s already gotten what he wants from her, I don't think he would have any reason for going after her now."

"Right, okay Jer." Odd smiled and held up his arm. He began to fire his arrows.

"Hah!" Yumi cried out as she unleashed one of her fans. It twirled at a very fast speed towards the monster, but it moved out of the way before it could impact.

Yumi gasped. "No way!" The monster again went down on its two legs but this time fired at Yumi.

Yumi held up her fan and blocked the on-coming shots.

Jeremy's voice was once again heard. _"X.A.N.A.'s definitely gotten better."_

Odd fired his arrows repeatedly. "Really Jeremy? We haven't noticed." He dived out of the way just as one of the monsters fired at him.

Ulrich panted. "Okay, no more Mr. Nice triplet." And two other versions of him appeared on either side of him. "Go!" He yelled. And all three of them sprinted towards the monsters.

Three of the five monsters got down on two legs and fired at him and his clones.

"Ahh!" One Ulrich disappeared within a few seconds.

The two remaining jumped ahead to lightening speed and zig zagged their way towards the monsters. When he reached one, an Ulrich jumped into the air, swinging his sword to cleave the monster in two. But a stray shot hit him from behind and he disappeared. Then Ulrich came down swinging his sword on the monster's head. The monster roared and fell to the ground, then blew up. Ulrich stood and blocked more on-coming shots. One of the monsters snuck up behind him and shot him in the back.

Ulrich gasped as he felt himself devirtulize.

"Raugh!" Odd jumped in and rapid fired his arrows. He killed two monsters right on the spot.

He landed where Ulrich's form was disappearing and at once continued shooting his enemies.

His felt his knee buckle and he knew he had taken a hit. But he paid no mind to it and continued to shoot. By now the remaining monsters had formed a circle around him.

Another shoot to the back and he dematerialized. As the monsters watched Odd disappear, a fan flew by and stuck into one to the monsters forehead. It writhed for a bit and then blew up.

The last remaining monster turned to Yumi.

She caught her fan and got into a fighting pose.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Aelita ran up the path that led to the activated tower.

Her arms pumped at her sides as she ran up the slope. She slowed down when she reached level ground again.

She walked up to the side of the tower, spread out her arms, and entered.

She appeared inside of the tower and began to walk down the narrow path that led to the middle.

"Aelita!" 

Aelita looked around. She stopped in the middle of the circular room.

"Jeremy?" She asked gently as she looked up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, but, wow that's just so weird…" 

Aelita cocked her head to the side. "What is Jeremy?"

"The tower! It's just deactivated itself!" 

Aelita's eyebrows rose in confusion. "What? That's impossible!"

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Jeremy leaned forward in his chair.

He scanned the tower again to find any trace of X.A.N.A. but could find none.

Odd and Ulrich both stood next to Jeremy, looking at the super computer.

Ulrich's eyes narrowed. "The tower deactivated itself?"

Jeremy leaned back in the chair and held his chin, contemplating.

"It was a false alarm. Aelita, stay there I'll devirtulize you."

"_Alright Jeremy." _Aelita answered.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Yumi flung another fan. The monster moved out of the way and fired at Yumi.

"Ahh!" She collapsed as she grabbed her side.

"_Yumi!"_ Jeremy's voice called to her. _"The tower's been deactivated!"_

Yumi panted on the ground. "Good thing." She said as the monster shot her again and she devirtulized.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Ulrich, Odd and Jeremy waited in the scanner room. The doors of two of the scanners opened and Yumi and Aelita fell out of the scanners. Jeremy and Odd ran over to help them up. "Thanks guys." Yumi said after regaining her balance.

Aelita frowned. She crossed her arms. "What happened back there?"

Jeremy nervously repositioned his glasses. "I'm not sure. Why don't you guys go back to class? I'll stay here and try to figure out what happened."

Yumi nodded. "Maybe there was a bug in the super computer."

"Yeah..." Odd trailed off. But all of them knew that it certainly wasn't the super computer.

Ulrich nodded. "Right, we should uh, get to class, we don't want to be late…" The rest of the group nodded their heads.

Jeremy waved them off. "Okay guys, see you shortly."

Aelita turned around before walking into the elevator. "Will you be alright by yourself?"

Jeremy reassured her by smiling. "Yeah, I'll be fine, cover for me with the teachers?"

She laughed as she turned and ran into the elevator before the doors closed. "You got it!"

Jeremy's smiled faded after they left. He didn't like lying, but sometimes he had to. For he knew _exactly_ what had happened on Lyoko.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A/N: Muhahahaha! Yes an evil cliff hanger! Uh oh, what's Jeremy hiding from the gang? Well come back next chapter and find out! I'll be waiting! Also review and tell me what you thought of this chappie! Until next time!

DMT


End file.
